


同居蜜友 part 12

by catfloat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfloat/pseuds/catfloat





	同居蜜友 part 12

“我的过去我姐已经跟你说过了，你的过去等你想说的时候再说，不说也没关系，并不影响我们的现在和将来。”  
许佳琪觉得很感动，并不是所有人都能包容并毫无保留地对待自己。  
吴哲晗站起身将许佳琪拥进怀里，继而吻住面前的人儿，舌头滑进了她的口腔，与她的小舌缠绵，慢慢加深这个期待已久的吻。  
许佳琪搂住了吴哲晗的脖子，闭眼感受她的吻笨拙地去回应对方，鼻息间都是甜甜的红酒味道，她觉得她醉了。  
一吻结束，许佳琪软软地靠在吴哲晗身上，轻轻喘息，心跳如鼓。  
突然身体腾空，许佳琪赶忙搂紧她的脖子。  
吴哲晗抱着许佳琪走进浴室，然后将她放下，一边吻她一边将彼此的束缚褪去。  
两人一起坐进了浴缸，互相搓洗顺便抚摸对方，周围地温度也越来越高。  
等她们终于都洗干净吴哲晗又将许佳琪抱起径直走回房间，吴哲晗将许佳琪轻轻地放在了床上，随后自己伏了上去。  
吴哲晗一边亲吻一边抚摸如丝般光滑的肌肤。许佳琪感觉全身都燥热难耐。吴哲晗放开她的小舌，转而一路向下攻占她的脖子，锁骨，娇翘的突起。许佳琪第一次受到这样的刺激，呼吸变重，忍不住惊呼。吴哲晗在那突起流连许久后继续往向轻啃她平坦的小腹，腰侧，大腿，轻轻掰开她夹紧的双腿，虔承地吻上那最神圣的地方。  
“不要！”她艰难地抬起上半身伸手想要将那人的头抬起，这时小核受到刺激使她又软在了床上，随着她的动作越来越快“嗯……！”下身一片湿粘。  
吴哲晗再次压在她身上，轻咬她的耳垂，魅惑道：“舒服吗？”  
许佳琪闭眼喘息，弱弱地回应：“嗯……”  
吴哲晗伸手抚摸她滚烫的身体，穿过森林，安抚她潮湿的穴口。  
“从此以后，你便是我一个人的了。我不会再放开你。”吴哲晗认真地对许佳琪说道，还未等对方回应，手指已经探进了濡湿的洞穴中，缓缓地，直到指根。“抱着我，不许抓着床单。”许佳琪乖乖地抬手搭在吴哲晗肩上，越来越用力地将对方抓紧，直到指甲陷入她的背中，直到手指没了血色，她的身体崩得紧紧的，如果还有力气她会恨不得将身上的人掐死，好痛…  
她抬眼看着吴哲晗，眼角噙满泪水，像只委屈的小狐狸，吴哲晗疼惜地低头吻她，引诱对方的小舌与自己缠绵，直到吸光她的氧气才念念不舍地放开她的唇，转而去亲吻她的耳朵，温柔舔咬，低声在她耳边呢喃“kiki…我爱你…好爱…好爱…”亲吻点点落在她的额头，眉角，眼睛，吸吮她的泪水，她白皙的颈脖，肩头，胸前也被轻轻啃咬。许佳琪闭眼感受着她给予的一切，不合时宜地想着明天怎么见人，脖子上都是红印了吧，说是过敏会有人信么，尤其那群八婆……身上的人似乎知道了她的不专心，渐渐用力地舔咬着她高耸的敏感点。 

“啊！痛…” 

“喜欢吗？” 

“……” 

见她不回答也没继续追问，覆又轻轻舔吮她的敏感点，感觉对方的身体不再紧绷，慢慢软了下来，原本掐着她肩膀的双手也不知觉地变为搂着她的脖子，小嘴半张着喘息，偶尔夹杂一些吟哦。吴哲晗开始缓缓抽动手指，或转圈或微曲，或快或慢地取悦着她的软糯以换取人间更美妙动听的音乐。在攀上高峰前一刻，许佳琪半睁开双眼透过重重迷雾看着身上的人，只见那人的表情仍是认真专注，瞳孔漆黑倒映着她的身影，就这一眼，她觉得自己已沉浸在她的黑暗中，她的身心都沉在这黑暗里，依然忍不住地沉沦，被黑暗包裹着却感受到从未有过的安心，像是孤单漂泊的小船终于靠在了岸边，终于找到了它的归属。原来她就是她的归属。这一意识让她兴奋到身体忍不住地颤栗，心里却觉得某些东西满满地快要溢出来，到了喉咙最终溢出的则是满足的娇吟：“嗯……”手指终于停了下来，仍留在原地感受着她的跳动，她喘息了一会，抬头轻吻了下身上的人：“从此以后，我便是你一个人的了，先生。”眼里溢满的爱意灼热地烧着吴哲晗的身心，让她不知疲倦地索取，却是怎么也不够，不满足，她要她，她要她的一切，她要她的一切都属于她，只属于她。 

到最后小狐狸呜咽着求饶：“呜呜呜呜…不要了好不好…嗯…快被你…玩…坏…了…嗯啊…”她才不舍地从她的身体里离开，继而搂紧怀里的人，温柔地亲吻，被玩坏的小狐狸同学已经累得没有力气去回应，把脸埋在她的颈项便沉沉睡去。睡前一刻感受着对方的温柔与在意，原来内心快要溢满出来的是那幸福的感觉，原来被这样一个人爱着就是幸福的感觉了……


End file.
